


Fierté

by LonelyDay



Series: Quatre [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Insomnia, Marauders' Era
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: Horace préfère se dire qu'il n'a rien pu faire pour l'aider.





	Fierté

**Author's Note:**

> Un texte écrit du POV de Horace Slughorn sur la fierté, qualité de la maison Serpentard qu'il est censé très bien incarner. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

Les élèves sortirent de la pièce en un brouhaha confus. Quelques paroles lui parvinrent, des rumeurs chuchotées dans une oreille, des moqueries qu'on n'ose prononcer devant son professeur. Il ne leva pas les yeux de son bureau, fixés sur les premières copies qu'il avait récupérées. Il lut la première qu'il ratura d'un trait de plume à l'encre rouge sans même attendre que tous soient sortis de la classe. Il ne prêta pas attention à l'étudiant qui ouvrit grand la bouche, choqué et déçu de voir ainsi balayée une heure d'intense travail.

Horace claqua la porte derrière le dernier élève, un Serdaigle qui n'avait daigné lâcher sa copie que sous la menace d'un Troll arbitraire. Sa longue journée de travail s'achevait enfin.

Il parcourut d'autres copies qu'il jugea toujours plus sévèrement. Aucune ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux.

Il quitta finalement son bureau et soupira à la fenêtre de ses cachots. Il voyait de là la pluie qui martelait avec insistance le lac au dehors.

Il n'était d'humeur à rien.

Depuis des mois la même pensée l'obsédait.

Au début, au tout début, bien sûr il n'y avait pas pensé. C'était quelques phrases qu'il avait lancées sans trop en mesurer les conséquences. Il avait même, se souvenait-il, était fier de cette réponse que peu de professeur aurait été à même de donner. Mais lui, lui, le professeur Slughorn, connaissait les sombres recoins des ténèbres de la magie noire. Il y était entré durant ses études supérieures. Il avait appris à les reconnaître pour parfaire son art.

Cela avait été un moyen d'impressionner son jeune élève qui, avide de connaissances pensait-il encore à cette époque, lui avait posé cette question, presque confus. Confuse, il n'y avait bien eu que sa voix pour l'être, pas ses intentions.

Il savait maintenant que Tom Jedusor – comme il s'appelait encore en ce temps-là – l'avait manipulé. Il l'avait berné par des paroles mielleuses auxquelles Horace s'était amplement abreuvé.

Son étudiant le plus brillant, le plus doué – quand il y repensait encore maintenant, rares étaient ceux qui avaient pu le surpasser – l'avait sollicité. Il l'avait choisi lui pour se confesser et personne d'autre.

Il avait été stupide, si stupide, aveuglé par sa fierté et son orgueil. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se le demander : comment avait-il pu se laisser berner par un si jeune sorcier ?

Plus encore que sa méprise, il ne pouvait tolérer qu'un enfant se soit si facilement joué de lui.

Parfois encore lorsque la nuit il ne parvenait pas à dormir, à penser à tous ses sorciers qui succombaient sous les sorts du mage noir, Horace se demandait comment il n'avait pu déceler toute la perfidie chez cet enfant. La question passait en boucle dans sa tête sans qu'il parvienne à en trouver la réponse.

Une seule pensée lui venait alors, une seule. _Tout est de ta faute, tu as enseigné au garçon, c'est toi, ton orgueil qui ont fait ce que le garçon est devenu._

_C'est toi qui a créé Voldemort._

Il n'en dormait plu. Le méritait-il seulement ?

Il ne pouvait être sûr que Tom Jedusor, comme il le croyait, ait accompli cet acte horrible, mais le seul fait de l'imaginer le tenait éveillé toute la nuit. Les cris, le bruit d'une âme qui se déchire et l'être qui se scinde en deux, puis trois, puis quatre, tout ce sang – par Merlin, tout ce sang – ne pouvaient être réels. Ce n'était que dans les manuels qu'il l'avait lu, de très sombres manuels et ne connaîtrait personne qui puisse passer à l'acte – ou peut-être une fois, mais pas sept, pas sept fois, ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était que dans les manuels et dans sa tête.

Les larmes aux yeux, il se retourna et se précipita vers les placards au fond de sa salle de classe. A l'intérieur des dizaines de fioles colorées scintillaient au milieu de bocaux débordants de substances diverses, parfois toxiques et dangereuses. Il chercha, les mains tremblantes, au milieu des fioles qui tintèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celle qu'il désirait. Petite et ronde, la fiole remplie d'un liquide rouge l'appelait.

Il l'avait préparée de nombreuses années auparavant, pour les mauvais jours. Il n'en avait jamais eu l'utilité, jusqu'à maintenant.

La potion l'aiderait à dormir. La potion lui offrirait la délivrance.

Il retira le bouchon et libéra une douce odeur de fleurs. Tout de suite il se sentit plus apaisé. Toutes ses mauvaises pensées s'effaçaient déjà derrière un voile blanc et opaque.

Sans plus réfléchir, il but l'entièreté de la bouteille.

C'était une potion que certains Médicomages pouvaient prescrire à des sorciers dépressifs, insomniaques et malades. Elle chassait les pensées obsédantes, celles qui hantent les sorciers, et les remplaçait par de plus sereines. Ce n'était pas une potion miracle, l'effet n'était qu'éphémère et lorsqu'il s'estompait l'obsession reprenait de plus belle, mais au moins pour quelques temps elle pouvait rendre la vie de quelques sorciers plus simples.

Horace savait qu'en buvant cette potion, il devrait trouver une solution durable qui lui permettrait de définitivement chasser ce souvenir, chose qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à faire avec un esprit aussi troublé que le sien. Enfin, il pourrait à nouveau y voir clair et s'occuper de ses propres affaires.

Il soupira après avoir avalé la dernière gorgée.

Il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Tom Jedusor, il s'en souvenait : un étudiant brillant, mais austère qui déjà à son époque ne filait pas un bon coton. Il avait tout fait pour le remettre sur le droit chemin, s'était montré compréhensif et lui avait tendu la main. En vain.

Qu'aurait-il pu faire de plus ?

Il n'avait qu'une vie et passait déjà bien trop de temps à se torturer l'esprit avec quelqu'un qui n'en valait pas la peine.

Il retourna à son bureau et ses copies, ses élèves qui _eux_ comptaient sur lui. D'un coup de baguette ses copies se retournèrent. La copie qu'il avait gribouillée en fin d'heure lui fit face. Il lut le nom en haut de la page.

Croupton. Bartemius Croupton Junior, le fils du Directeur du Département de la Justice magique. Un étudiant sérieux qui pouvait manquer de confiance en lui. Il relut la copie qui ne lui parut plus si mauvaise. Une bonne réponse par-ci, une bonne réponse par-là lui redonnerait peut-être du baume au cœur.

Horace se mit à sourire. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.


End file.
